Float boards as a swimming aid, facilitate swimmers in aquatic practices such as floating and kicking based on its buoyant nature. Most prior art float boards with a known flat panel design does not provide additional functionality, besides variation in shapes, colors and materials. Any new product development based on existing structure will not be able to create new competitive products while simultaneously satisfying the multilateral requirements of consumers.
To cope with the single-function, lack of innovation and competition deficiencies of the prior art float board design, the industry needs to invent a multi-functional, practical and innovative new structure.